No Mercy
by Zombie Adri
Summary: *This is my story on Left 4 Dead it doesn't follow the exact storyline, so don't hate* During the zombie apocalypse, Zoey makes her way to a helicopter evac at Mercy Hospital, and she meets some unlikely friends on the way. Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or the characters in this story This summary is terrible, I know.


**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my story, and it is semi complete. I won't be adding any more chapters unless someone PMs me a really good idea. Please Read, rate, & enjoy. (If you have any ideas at all just PM me and I'll credit you when I start writing it)**

I gulped down my dinner, as my parents argued in the background. It was only my first night home from college, and I already wanted to go back. They were arguing about me…again.

My mother doesn't understand why I'm going to college to become a movie director. On the other hand, my father is proud of me, and probably would be no matter what I had chosen to do. I have always wanted to make scary movies. Ever since I was little, I had always loved watching scary movies with my dad. My mother hated it. That is one of the many reasons they got divorced.

My mom came over to dad's house tonight, to visit me on my break. I wish she hadn't. I calmed the tension in the room by starting a discussion about clothes shopping with my mother.

Then, I heard a _THUMP_ downstairs. I jumped. It was followed by another _THUMP and _a_ CRASH._ My father stood up. THUMP. My mother jumped to her feet. BANG. I jumped behind her. A shadow crept up the stairs.

The most disgusting person I had ever seen in my life stepped into the dining room. His hair was matted down, several teeth were missing, his clothes were ripped and stained with mud, debris stuck to his face and hair, blood dripped from his mouth and a gash on his arm, and worst of all his eyes. They were a clear, glazed over light grey-blue.

My mom immediately started confronted him, as my dad ran out of the room to his cabinet. I just watched the man. He slowly limped into the room, sniffing at the air. My dad ran back into the room with his magnum gripped tightly in his hands. Just as he started loading it, the crazy man leaped at my mother.

My dad fell to his knees as he watched the stranger rip her to shreds. Tears streamed down my face. The stranger stood up and looked at me and my father. My father began pleading with him, begging for our lives. The stranger walked at my father.

My father pulled out his gun, and shot the man several times. Nothing happened. He just kept coming. BANG. The bullet hit him in the lung. He just kept walking. BANG. The next shot hit him directly in the heart. It didn't even slow him down. BANG. BANG. BANG. The man grabbed my father by the neck and bit his arm. A large amount of flesh was torn off, and he swallowed it.

My dad pulled up his gun, and shot the man in the face. I had seen enough horror films to know exactly what had happened. The look on my father's face showed me that he had figured it out too.

"Please, Zoe, don't make me beg you," he whispered.

"I can't. I can't. I love you," I managed through sobs.

"Zoe, it will be harder later. I don't want to hurt you. Please?" he whispered fainter this time.

"Okay."

He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, "I'm ready. I love you."

I picked up his gun. I hugged him and kissed his forehead, "I love you more," I whispered as I pulled the trigger.

I went over to my dad's cabinet, and I took all of the guns and put them into my duffel bag. After that, I shoved as much ammo as I could fit into the outer pockets. After I had what I needed, I took the three bodies, and tossed them out the window. When that was done I locked the doors and went to sleep.

The sun shone brightly through my window, illuminating the room with a radiant glow of happiness. I saw it as a good omen. I took a quick peek out my window. How long had I been asleep? There was no sign of life anywhere. Cars were abandoned on the streets, windows were shattered, there was blood stained into the ground and splattered against walls, and there were bodies…everywhere.

I examined every single thing, making sure that there weren't any biters out there. On my way out the door, I took all the knives out of my kitchen and slid them into my belt. Hopefully I would be able to find some shelter before nightfall, because I knew staying here was the wrong decision. I needed to find an evac, or an army base. I would do anything to get myself off the streets.

I slid out the door and shut it. I slowly walked down the street. Out here everything seemed more real. I could hear the moans and groans of nearby biters. Then the worst possible thing happened to me. My phone started to ring.

"OH CRAP!" the shout escaped me before I could stop it. I dug around in my pockets for my phone. I pulled it out and checked the screen. I was getting a call from a private number. "WHAT?" I screeched at them. I heard a gasp on the other end.

"Sargent, we actually have a survivor out there!" the voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, well not for long anyways…" I said cautiously.

"What? Why not? What is your location?" the voice frantically asked me.

"When you called me my phone went off and that probably just rang the dinner bell for any walker in the vicinity," I said slowly

"Tell me your location!" The voice commanded.

"Umm…I'm in Indianapolis," I looked at the nearest street sign, "I'm on Grove Street."

"Are you bit?" he asked.

"No…why?"

"If you get bit, you'll get infected," he said, "It starts off with nausea, then you'll become delirious, and lastly you just die of a fever. But you're not really dead. You come back, and you're one of them."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll look out for that. How long until the copter gets here?"

"We'll send an evac as soon as possible. It should be in a few days. Meet the copter at Mercy Hospital. When you get there, hold tight and wait for the copter. Do I need to repeat any of that?"

"No, I'm good," I stated.

"We'll see you soon, I hope you make it." I heard a click. I put my phone away. I checked my surroundings.

"That's just perfect!" I shouted, with heavy sarcasm in my voice. Mercy Hospital is seven miles away. When I turned and checked behind me, I dropped my bag. A gasp escaped from my lips.

"Don't move," The man commanded. I froze; he had a gun pointed directly at my face. "I heard everything you just said. Will you take me to the evac?" he asked. He looked like your average biker: shaved head, tattoos covering every available patch of skin, leather jacket, and ripped jeans with chains dangling from them.

"Of course I will," I responded shakily. He lowered his gun.

"Then we better get going…" He said. I nodded. I could hear the horde going crazy behind us. As we continued to walk south, we chatted a bit and got to know each other. He told me that his name is Francis. After a day of walking, we were tired. I searched for a place to stay. Eventually we found the perfect place. There was only one problem. It was surrounded by walkers. I looked at Francis and pulled an assault rifle out of my duffel bag with a sly grin on my face. He looked at me, and then he looked at the walkers.

"Go ahead, just try not to use too many bullets," he whispered, "It might draw a crowd."

I nodded as I aimed at each walker and pulled the trigger. Each time I shot the gun, a walker's skull would crack open or explode on impact. I could hear Francis giggling in the background. I tapped his shoulder and nodded towards the building after most of the walkers were cleared out.

We both sprinted at the door at the same time. I slammed it shut behind us. We ran up the stairs and picked a room. After we picked a small cozy room, I laid down on the floor and used my gun duffel as a pillow. Francis just crashed in a big office chair, and draped his jacket over himself as a blanket.

I woke up to Francis shaking me awake. I opened my eyes.

"Hey! What the heck man? I was still sleeping!" I exclaimed. He gestured at the door. Another man was standing there, in a suit and tie. His shirt wasn't tucked in and it was stained with blood, he looked so frightened with Francis' gun pointed at him that I thought he was going to pee himself.

"What do you want?" He cried out.

"We don't _want_ anything. We were just crashing here on our way to Mercy Hospital."

"Is it a safe zone?" The man asked confusion in his eyes.

"No, they sent a copter evac for little miss Zoe here, and I was just tagging along," Francis said chuckling.

"Oh. Well can I come too?" The man asked.

"What's your name?"

"Louis. My name is Louis, and I used to work here," Louis said sadly.

"Oh really? Have you been bit Louis?" Francis asked.

"No. Why? Is that bad?"

Francis explained the stages of the infection to him.

"Oh," was Louis' only response.

"Come on guys, let's just get going. That copter will leave us behind if we don't get there in a few days," I said.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon…" Francis said slowly, his eyes on the window. I went over and looked out. A whole horde of walkers were standing outside the building. I sighed and slumped down into a chair.

Just then, I heard a shot ring out over the misty silence of the morning. All three of us jumped. I ran back to the window, and looked out.  
"There's somebody out there! We need to go help! Come on guys we need to go!" I exclaimed. The walkers were already turning and heading in the direction of the noise. I grabbed my gun and tossed a semi auto shotgun to Louis. Francis looked sad with his puny handgun so I tossed him a shotgun too.

"You have to carry this," I called to Francis as I threw my duffle at his face and ran out the door. The three of us sprinted out of the building to help whoever was out there. I ran ahead of the group to another building, and climbed up the ladder on the side so I could have a better view. I scanned the area until I saw him. He was an old man, and he was standing outside the Veterans' Nursing Home.

I jumped down, and ran through a crowd of walkers to him. His gun was on the ground, out of ammo. He was holding a pocket knife, and stabbing the walkers in the head, one at a time. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd, while with my other hand I was slicing a path through the walkers for us with my machete. I have no idea why there was a machete in my kitchen, but I'm definitely not complaining. I pushed him to the ladder and helped him up, and then I climbed up.

Francis and Louis were at the top, examining the guns in my duffel bag. The old man sat down near them and lit himself a cigarette. I sat across from them.

"So, old man…what's your name?" Francis asked.

"I'm Bill," was all the man said.

"Have you been bit Bill?" I asked.

"No. But I know what happens when you do get bit," Bill responded defensively.

"So, Bill, we've got an evac coming for us at Mercy. Do you want to go with us?" I asked him.

"Sure…" he said softly. We all looked off the roof to see how many walkers were left, except for Bill who stayed and smoked his cigarette.

"Hey guy look! It's Mercy! We're almost there! We made it!" Louis exclaimed.

"Louis…it's not really that close. We still have to walk two more miles to get there, and then we have to find a way to the top, assuming that the elevators don't work," Francis said.

"Should we get going?" Louis asked, "What if the evac leaves without us."

"Yeah," I said, "I would be really upset if that happened. We've made it this far."

Francis sighed, "I _guess_…" We climbed down the ladder and headed north, to Mercy. I gave Bill an assault rifle, identical to mine. He smiled wider than I would've thought possible on his old face. We walked on for what seemed like days, but it was only a few hours, taking down a horde or two of walkers every once in a while. If it was just a few, we avoided them to conserve ammo.

"Look! _Look_! Lights! Do you see them? Right there! MERCY! WE MADE IT TO MERCY!" Louis called out energetically. We all turned and let out sighs of relief… until we heard the moans from inside. It was overrun. How would we reach the evac now?

I grabbed some medical supplies from a nearby ambulance. I reached into the medical supplies. I gave each one of us a health kit, and some pain pills, "Come on…"

"Zoe, it's overrun, we have to leave," Francis grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, "It's not worth it."

"Francis, this is the only way we will make it. If we don't go to this, we will never get out of here," I said slowly as I pulled his hand off my shoulder. "You guys don't have to go with me, but _I'm_ going."

Louis grinned, "WOOHOO I'M IN!"

Bill gritted his teeth, "I don't feel like getting left behind again…so I guess I'm going too."

Francis sighed heavily, "Alright, I'll go too."

I jumped up and hugged him, "Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Erhmm…" He grunted, and I let go.

I started walking into the hospital, and I heard the three of them following close behind.

"Let's just sleep in the reception office tonight," I yawned. They nodded, so I curled up on my gun bag. It is really cold in the hospital, and we didn't have any blankets. My teeth chattered, and I was shaking really loudly.

"Zoe? _Shut up_," Francis said.

"I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold," I said softly.

"Well we don't h-h-have a heater…" Lois shuddered.

"Will the three of you just shut up?" Bill said.

Francis' teeth started to chatter, "Okay, I guess it is a l-l-little c-c-cold in here…"

Lois laid down next to me. I was shivering, so I had no problem with it. I snuggled up to him. It was much warmer. Then Francis laid on my other side, and snuggled in too. It was just a big cozy Zoe sandwich. It didn't take long to fall asleep. I opened my eyes and saw Bill and Louis packing our stuff up. I felt a large weight on me. When I looked over I saw Francis curled up, hugging my side. I slid out of his grip, and started helping out Bill and Louis.

We were lucky that there weren't very many walkers in the reception, but I knew that there would be a lot more on the way to the roof. I shook Francis awake before we left.

I was about to open the door to the rest of the hospital, but Louis stopped me, "Are you sure you want to go through here?"

I nodded. We headed out the door into the long hallway full of walkers. I saw a bloody baseball bat and tossed it to the boys. They would decide who gets it. I pulled out my machete, and sliced off head after head. I tossed an old crowbar to Bill, and saw that Francis was using the bat. I loved being the leader. As we moved down the hallway, I saw a stairwell. I pointed my machete and they followed me up the stairs. I could hear a weird choking coughing sound. We moved out of the stairwell into an open room, and the noise was louder.

All of the sudden, I was being dragged away by a giant tongue, "NOOOOO! HELP!"

"ZOE!" Louis yelped. All three of them grabbed me and tried to pull me out of the tongue's grip, but it didn't do any good. I clawed at the floor. Francis followed the tongue to a mutated walker, with smoke seeping from its skin, and tongues coming from its ears and nose. He whacked it several times with a baseball bat until it gave its final cough. When it died, a cloud of smoke erupted from its body. We ran away from it and up another flight of stairs. I was limping, and every move I made put me in agony.

"Guys, I think I'm about to die," I called to them. They had already walked ahead of me, not noticing my limp. They turned around and saw me, covered in blood and hobbling towards them.

"Zoe? You look terrible," Francis said, with genuine compassion. For once he was actually being nice, instead of the sarcastic humorous jerk he usually was.

"Help me," was all I could manage to choke out before I collapsed onto the floor. I couldn't move! I was incapacitated. Louis pulled me up, and handed me some pain pills. I took every single one and tossed the empty bottle onto the floor. I knew these wouldn't last forever, so I moved forward without a limp, and only looked back once at the puddle of blood I left on the floor. I moved through several hallways until we were on the one that lead to the elevator.

A loud growling was coming from somewhere ahead. Louis walked forward, until we heard a loud inhuman shriek and something leaped out of the shadows and pounced on him. It had long claws, and it started ripping him apart. Blood splattered everywhere. Francis slammed it with his bat, and didn't stop until he was sure it had died. I grabbed Louis' bloody hand and helped him up. I reached into the medical supplies, and handed him a health pack. He healed up, and after he was done, he looked as good as new, besides the fact that he was covered in blood.

We kept moving towards the elevator, and when we got there I saw that it wasn't at our floor. I glanced at Francis.

"We're gonna have to call it, and you know it's not going to go unnoticed," He said.

"Okay, so is everyone ready?" I had to make sure.

"Just do it already!" Bill hollered. I slammed the button for the 28th floor, the highest you could get before the roof. I heard the scream of the horde coming almost as loud as the rusty elevator. We stood with our backs to the elevator doors fighting them off. I looked at the dial; the elevator was moving as slow as a snail. I heard a crash, and saw that the wall on our right had been torn down by the horde, revealing a hollow area between the rooms. Another crash took my attention, the left wall had crashed down as well, and I could see another room inside.

At least one hundred walkers had come through before I heard a bell ring. I jumped into the elevator, and shut the doors. Francis sighed and leaned against the wall. I looked down and saw a puddle of blood at the bottom of the elevator. Well, someone didn't make it. I watched the little numbers slowly go up, with a loud bell at each floor. At the final floor, the 28th, we got out and started walking.

Almost all of the outer walls were gone, and we could see straight down; the fog made the drop a dark abyss. I knew it would be much scarier if we could see all the way down to the street below. We moved into one of the inner rooms, away from the edge of the building. I heard a loud gurgling groaning sound coming from in front of us. We kept walking, because Louis found some arrows painted on the wall, hopefully they pointed to somewhere we could hold up for the night. As we followed them, the gurgling got louder.

"I hope that's not another mutated freak," Louis said, still shaken by the attack.

"I bet you it is…What should we call those things anyway?" Francis asked.

"The one that grabbed me, it had a lot of smoke around it. Maybe we could call it a smoker or something…" I said. We kept walking as we talked, and the noise got louder.

"Yeah! Yeah! I like that!" Louis called, enthusiastically.

"The one that got Louis kinda pounced; it was sorta like the thing was hunting him down. I think we should call it umm… a hunter," Francis said.

"YES!" Louis exclaimed.

I heard the noise again, and I looked at Bill. He had another cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He nodded at me. Wait what? Oh. He nodded to the wall. I pulled out my gun and aimed there. After a little bit, I put up my gun, and kept following the arrows. Then the sound got uncomfortably close.

"EWWW!" Louis cried out. We all turned around, and saw a HUGE walker. I didn't think it was a walker. It walked up to Francis and started scratching him.

"HEYY! NO! NO! STOP IT! WHAT THE HECK MAN?" Francis shouted. Then it vomited on him. Francis was covered in yellow-green bile from head to toe. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" he exclaimed. Then the horde came. They were all attracted to him. He was like a walker magnet. The bile must contain s stench that attracts the horde. We covered him as well as we could, but almost all of them got to him.

After that Louis just _had _to shoot it. As soon as the bullet touched it, it exploded, spraying bile over the four of us. My vision was smeared with green and yellow streaks, and I could feel the walkers slamming me, and trying to scratch me. I pulled my machete out and started slicing them up.

Eventually it wore off, and we fought off the remaining walkers.

"What do we call _that_ one?" Louis asked as we followed the remaining arrows.

"Well it went boom…so I guess we could call it a boomer," I said.

"Sounds good to me…" Francis said. His hair was dripping green yellow goo, and he smelled like bile. He flicked his hair and splattered bile all over Bill's face.

"Let's go!" I said, pointing at the arrows on the wall. We kept following hem, and eventually we got to an iron door, with bars across it. It must be the safe room! I opened it up, and when everybody was inside, I latched it shut again. We all went to sleep in preparation for the next day.

When I awoke I looked around. There was a table of guns, and a bunch of hand grenades. I found a red cabinet full of health packs. I packed my duffel full of health kits, picked up a hunting rifle off the gun table, and a Molotov off the grenade table. Louis woke up and grabbed a pipe bomb from the grenade table, and more ammo for his shot-gun. When Bill woke up he did the same. Lastly Francis woke up, and grabbed a Molotov and ammo. There were two doors, one on either side of the safe room. One goes back the way we came, and the other would take us forward. I unlatched the door, and lead the group of a flight of stairs. A long dark hallway lay ahead of us.

I walked forward until the end of the hall, where we turned left into a little room. There was a hole in the wall where the elevator used to come up, and it dropped all the way down to the bottom. I thought we were at a dead end, until I saw a little ventilation grate in the wall. I grabbed my gun, and swung as hard as I could. I knocked off the grate, and crawled through the opening onto another path. It was a metal floor, with bars around the siding. We walked around it, to the other side, where there was a ladder. I climbed up first, and the rest followed.

I could hear rain pattering on the ceiling above, and it let me know how close to the roof we were. The rain drops felt like needles. I heard loud thunder, and jumped. I shook it off, and climbed the last ladder. I had hoped to come out into the light, but I was disappointed. It was dark enough to be night, and it was storming heavily. I was drenched as soon as I stepped out. The other four stepped out and showed the same disappointment in their facial expression that I had felt a moment before.

We needed to jump off this ledge, onto the heli-pad so we could get on the main level of the roof. I took a deep breath, and leaped the great distance to the heli-pad, and landed in a crouch. I looked up at where I had jumped from. I was amazed I had leaped from that high and came through without a single bruise. I cleared out the walkers in the area, then picked up a pipe bomb from my duffel, and tossed it. I hadn't expected as much of a reaction as it got. About twenty walkers sprinted from where they were, and crowded around its beeping red light. Then before they could escape, it exploded.

I looked back up, and saw Louis jump down, obviously trying to mimic what I had done. He was nowhere near as graceful as I was, but at least he didn't get hurt. Soon after that Bill just hopped down, not caring about being graceful, and it seemed that he didn't care if he got injured or not. Francis looked down at us, and he looked frightened. I almost burst out laughing. Big old Francis scared of heights.

"Come on man! I did it, so you should be able to!" I called up to him.

"I'm not _scared_! I'm fixin' to jump, just give me a dang second!" he called back.

"JUST JUMP ALREADY! I WANNA GET ON THAT HELICOPTER AND RELAX!" Bill shouted.

"Yeah man, we have things to do…" Louis said.

I looked up at him, and smirked. That did it. He jumped right down, and smirked right back at me. I lead the others into the main room, or the only room with lights. I heard a voice, and found an old ham radio.

"Hello this is rescue team seven, is anyone there?" The person on the other end asked. It sounded like the man who had called me before. I guess they had been calling around all this time. I picked up the microphone, and answered back.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You made it! Our rescue team is on the way and should be there in about fifteen minutes. There should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold up," the man stated.

We went upstairs, and looked around. I saw the mounted gun, and it was huge. Behind it, there was a pile of ammunition and a bunch of health kits. I found a pile of pipe bombs and molotov cocktails.

I grabbed ammunition, and waited for the walkers to come. Soon after, I heard the scream of the horde. We stood in a triangle formation. Francis and I were in the front, while Louis and Bill made up the back corners. I covered Francis while he manned the mounted machine gun.

"PIPE BOMB OUT!" called Bill. I watched the beeping red light hoping it would get at least a few. Finally it exploded taking down at least fifty walkers, and blood rained down on the area. When the horde stopped coming it got really quiet.

"Where'd they go?" Francis asked.

"Maybe something scared them away…" said Louis.

"As if that could ever happen. What could be big enough to scare these mindless freaks away?"

"Hey. I was just thinking out loud."

"Everyone just shut up. What's that noise?" I asked. A loud noise was coming from near the heli-pad. We all just looked at each other, with matching expressions of horror slid across our faces. It sounded like large footsteps.

Then it came into sight.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING IT'S HUGE?" Louis shouted. The thing turned and headed our way. It was at least twenty feel tall, and it was made out of pure muscle. It was pinkish orange, and had giant arms that dangled past its waist. Compared to its body size its legs were tiny. Veins painted the thing's body in streaks, like little streams of water. It had no jaw, and its tongue hung out of its mouth. And he looked angry.

It ran towards us in big steps, grunting and yelling unintelligible things. I threw a Molotov cocktail at the ground under it. It lit on fire, and started screaming even louder. I pushed Francis out of the way, and grabbed the mounted gun. I shot it until it got to close. It easily scaled the building, and got onto the roof with us. We all started shooting it.

It swung at me, and I jumped over its arm. I leaped away from it and continued shooting. It punched Louis into the stone wall. The wall cracked and fell apart when Louis' body slammed into it.

"AHHHH! HELP ME!" He cried out, as the thing continued to beat him. I ran over and sliced my machete into its back. It turned around and slammed me with its fist. I screamed as I flew through the air, and landed on the hard pavement under the building. I couldn't move, and I was stuck lying on the ground.

"Help! Guys please come help!" I cried out, "I'm not kidding around guys, I'm actually about to die!"

I saw Bill run down the stairs, and over to me. He helped me up and healed me with his health kit.

"Try to be more careful, kid" He said, giving me a half smile. I ran back to the tank with Bill, and we kept shooting it until it was dead. I helped Louis up and gave him my health pack.

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't think you were gonna make it Louie," Francis said jokingly.

"What do we call that one?" I asked.

"I think we should call it a tank, because it was about as big, powerful, and hard to take down as a tank," Bill said. I nodded. In my eyes it looked as big as the building itself.

"The helicopter should arrive in approximately ten minutes," the ham radio was still on downstairs. We fought off another horde

"The helicopter should arrive in approximately five minutes, ready yourselves survivors," the ham radio went off again.

"I really hope there isn't another gosh darned tank!" Francis said.

"Well now that you said that, there probably will be," I said.

"Whatever."

"What's that?" Louis called over to us.

"ARGHH! ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOT AGAIN!" the words exploded out of Francis.

Another tank was coming. I could hear it, but I had absolutely no idea where it was coming from. Then I felt something slam me in the back. I heard a snap as I flew through the air, and hit the ground hard.

"AHHH! MY BACK! OWW!" I cried out in pain as soon as it happened.

"Zoe!" Francis yelled.

The fall was a lot larger this time, and I could feel my life slipping away. My vision was slowly fading to black. I could feel my own blood gushing into a puddle around me. Francis saw the blood, and knew I was most likely going to die.

"ZOE NO! HANG IN THERE!" he called to me as he dodged the tank's long arms, "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

"Zoe?" Louis said. He hadn't noticed my fall. He hadn't noticed I had fallen just feet from the edge of them roof. If I had fallen just a few feet farther, I would've been dead on impact.

Louis let Francis and Bill deal with the tank. He sprinted to where I was lying in a pool of my own blood.

"I'm here Zoe. You're going to be fine," He said reassuringly as he helped me up.

"Thanks so much Louie," I said smiling weakly while he healed me up.

When I was all patched up, I pulled my molotov cocktail out of my pocket, and tossed it at the tank. When it was good and dead the horde started back up immediately, and another tank was already on its way.

"RUN! THE HELICOPTER IS HERE!" Bill shouted. We all sprinted to the helicopter, and when we got in I threw my last Molotov cocktail down onto the ground behind us. All the walkers burned up, but the tank was still angry.

"GO! GO! GO!" I shouted at the helicopter pilot.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling all that well," the man said slowly as he flew us away from that retched rooftop.

"Why's that?" Louis asked.

"On one of my street runs I got bit, just a little one though. It shouldn't be that bad, but I think I'm coming down with a fever," the man replied. Bill, Louis, Francis, and I just looked at each other, the same expression of horror plastered onto our faces.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Again, please PM me any ideas you may have.**


End file.
